


Stir up Sunday

by HElRosa



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Belts, Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Mystery, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa
Summary: A piece of loosely Christmas themed fluff that started out as a one shot and has turned into a multi-chapter fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Dee grimaced at somehow having got herself stuck with a tour group in the old kitchen of a living museum she was visiting. There was a middle aged lady giving a demonstration of making a traditional Christmas pudding. Dee had no idea what historical value it added to the museum trip, but she felt it would be too rude to try to slip away.

“Now, it is traditional that everybody has a stir of the mixture and makes a wish as they do it. But you’ve got to stir it clock wise or your wish won’t come true,” the lady said.

“Would you like to have a go?” The lady was looking right at Dee, despite the fact she had tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

Dee had that quality of seeming like a nice, sensible girl that you could stop and ask a question of. She was the kind of girl who you would choose to sit next to on a bus if you had to sit next to someone. She seemed safe. A good kind of girl. Of course, Dee smiled and joined in as she was asked to.

“It’s heavy,” Dee commented as she tried to awkwardly stir the spoon through the gluey mixture.

“Close your eyes when you make your wish and most importantly, don’t tell anyone what the wish is,” the lady instructed.

The assembled tour politely laughed and Dee went along with it, closing her eyes. It was all nonsense but she figured there was no harm in making a wish. She smirked to herself as the wish came to her mind... it was never going to happen, so she might as well wish for the most outrageous thing.

* * *

Dee experienced a momentary lapse in concentration, she couldn’t think what she had left her work on the kitchen table to do... she wandered aimlessly, taking a few steps from the table to her couch, that was when she saw the man sitting on her couch.

“Shit!” She yelled. “What are you doing in my house?”

She didn’t know why those were the first words that came to mind. But the thing was she couldn’t shout, “who are you?”, because she knew who this man was.

“You wished for me,” said Jon Moxley, shrugging his shoulders.

He was sat on her couch, stretched out with his legs apart and his arms slung over the back, looking very much at home in Dee’s house.

“I-when? I mean, I always have, but-”

Dee was stuttering, she was flustered and it was clear to see. Jon grinned, wolfishly.

“Always, huh? I just heard one wish.”

Dee frowned, trying to decipher what he meant.

“One wish?” Then it came to her, “you can’t mean, when I stirred the pudding?”

“I don’t know what you were doing, but I heard you, loud and clear.”

Dee awkwardly shifted on the spot she was stood, feeling too self-conscious to sit in her own home with him there. She looked the complete opposite to Jon, who looked like the definition of self-assuredness.

“Do you think the others heard?” Dee asked, suddenly remembering the strangers she had been in the room with at the time.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged casually, again.

“Is this real?” Dee asked after a pause of silence in which she surveyed him, trying to find some evidence that he was not solid flesh sitting in front of her. But it was hard to deny his presence, his steady breathing made his chest rise and fall gently and Dee could even smell him and feel the warmth of his body radiating from him.

“Try pinching yourself,” Jon replied.

Dee did and waited a few moments, Jon was still in her living room. She then tried closing her eyes and when she opened them again, he was still there.

“You didn’t wake up then?” Jon asked.

“No,” Dee replied. “I guess this is real then. So, how does this work? Does my wish have a time limit?”

“I don’t know, but I do know I’m a man that doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Go stand in the corner, facing the corner.”

Dees eyes bulged at his order. Jon didn’t say anything further, but the look he gave her told her she better obey quickly. She followed Jon’s eyes to a corner of the room that was empty, which was odd as usually a TV was there. This experience was just getting stranger and stranger.

“Now put your hands on your head,” Jon ordered when she stepped into the corner.

Dee did as she was told, feeling very silly, yet also oddly aroused. She was left like that for at least enough time for her to imagine what would come next, how much it might hurt, how long would it last? Would she be spanked on the bare or not? She could feel herself getting more aroused the more she thought about it. She was becoming twitchy and increasingly wanting to move her hands when Jon called her over to him.

“That’s enough. You can come over here now.”

When she was in front of him he patted his thigh and said, “over my knee.”

The words were like an electric current through her body, sending a signal to between her legs that made everything down there tighten and feel warmer.

“What’s the matter? This is what you wished for, isn’t he?” he asked.

It certainly was, she hadn’t wished for the fair isle jumper he was wearing, but she guessed it looked kind of festively pleasant. She nodded.

“Hurry up then.”

Dee eyed his firm, parted thighs, she’d been over other men’s laps before, but never over thighs quite as lovely as his... How did he want her to do it anyway? Jon took her hand as she hesitated, seeming to understand that she needed some assistance. He tugged her hand gently, guiding her to climb over his lap. When she was over his lap he put his hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to rest her face against the couch. The closeness of his body was overwhelming. Her stomach and hips were pressed against his thighs, which elevated her into a position that made her bottom a perfect target for his hand. He had also tucked his arm around her hips so that he was holding her close to him. The position was both arousing and comforting to her, a very small part of her hoped he wouldn’t spank her and they could just stay like this, her enjoying being close to his body. Jon then patted her bottom, which gave Dee a completely different reason to enjoy being over his lap.

“Why do you deserve to be punished?” Jon asked as he started to thoroughly rub her bottom, his large hand leaving no area of her bottom untouched, his fingers stroking beneath her cheeks and his thumb digging in a little deeper when passing between her cheeks.

“I don’t think I do, I just enjoy being spanked,” Dee responded, which was quite a brave thing for her to admit, made easier as she didn’t have to look at him and have him see her red face.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were lieing to try to avoid a harder spanking. I don’t think you deserve to punished, but you need to be punished, to relieve some tension. Do you agree?”

Dee nodded.

“Dee?” He said in warning, stopping the caressing to grab her hair and pull back on it, hard, forcing her to look at him.

“I mean yes Sir.”

Jon looked amused by her answer.

“Look at you, showing me what a good girl you can be.”

He pushed her head back down again and patted her bottom, this time more firmly than he had before, it made an audible noise.

“Well, I see no reason to wait any longer. Let’s give you what you’ve been wishing for.”

With that he lifted up her long jumper that covered her bottom, Dee tensed, thinking more layers of clothing would be removed but he slapped her bottom over her skinny fit trousers. The slap packed quite a punch and sounded quite loud in her open plan kitchen living space. He repeated the action on her other cheek, creating a predictable, rhythmic pattern. The tempo was steady as was the firmness of the slaps. She was soon feeling the warmth in her bottom reach uncomfortable levels.

“You’ve got a good tolerance,” he commented.

“I’m trying really hard not to react,” she replied.

“Oh, well that won’t do. Get up,” he replied, with an accompanying swat to her bottom.

Dee obeyed and rose to stand in front of him.

“Pull down your pants,” he ordered.

Dee did as she was asked, her skin flushing as she did so.

“Now get back over.”

Again, she obeyed, though with a little difficulty as the pants tangled around her thighs restricted her movement.

Jon pulled up her jumper and rubbed her now barely pantie covered bottom.

“This is a very pretty sight, rosy cheeks and skimpy panties.”

Dee liked to wear brazilian panties which she felt framed her cheeks flatteringly, she cringed thinking of the glimpse of reddened cheeks she was obviously showing Jon.

“But I want to see red.”

Then he commenced the spanking at a breath taking pace, Dee could not stop herself dancing over Jons lap now.

“I take back what I said, I don’t think you do have a good tolerance,” Jon teased, over the sounds of Dees whimpers.

Her struggles and pained noises seemed to do nothing other than encourage Jon.

“Oh dear, is this tough cookie cracking?” He said when Dee let out a particularly anguished cry.

“No,” she ground out through gritted teeth.

Jon tutted, “some people just never learn.”

He then pulled her panties down in a fast movement.

“But you’re not playing fair! You’re provoking me!” Dee complained.

“Yes I am because playing fair is no fun, at least not for me.”

He paused to rub Dee’s cheeks, which she felt did not help as the friction made her realise how swollen her backside was.

“Do you think you can take anymore?” Jon asked after some moments of rubbing in which Dee got another the initial discomfort and was able to appreciate that Jon had at least stopped spanking her.

Yes and no, Dee thought. This hurt, far more than she remembered it did, but spankings were always like that. She didn’t really want it to stop though...

“Can your hand take anymore?” she replied.

“So you’re recalcitrant? Okay, I can dish out more. We’ll have tears long before I’m through with you, you can count on it.”

Dee had time to digest his words and feel inexplicably turned on by them before he started spanking her again and incredibly, the slaps seemed to be harder than before. There was no teasing from him for what felt like at least a good few minutes of relentless spanking, this seemed serious, yet there was no way Dee was going to cry. She had never cried from pain, she just couldn’t do it.

“I think a good cry would make you feel better about things, it’s okay to let go sometimes,” Jon said, as if readiing her mind.

Dee listened, she had not confided in Jon how she’d been feeling lately, especially now Christmas would soon be here. An exciting time of year for her, but also a stressful one. Dee didn’t question how Jon knew. It was just nice to have somebody understanding her.

“It doesn’t have to be those things that make you cry. Let it be this. My hand spanking you until your red, over my knee, exactly as a bad girl needs.”

Dee was tiring out and losing the energy to fight anymore, the burn had simmered to a deep ache and it was surprisingly easy to listen to his words, take them in and forget everything other than what this moment felt like right now. It was definitely enough to make a bad girl cry and she did. Jon let her weep while he wound down the spanking. He rubbed her tender bottom and her back whilst she calmed down over his lap.

“It’s time to get up, go stand in the corner with your ass out for me to see.”

Dee got up gingerly, her butt was so swollen that even standing up was uncomfortable.

“Hands back on your head,” Jon ordered once Dee had made her way very shakily to her place.

He came up from behind her and rolled her jumper up around her waist.

“Hold it between your legs, if it falls down there’ll be hell to pay.”

Dee shifted around feeling embarrassed that she had to make herself look even sillier than she had before. The deep ache turned into a glowing warmth as Dee stood in the corner, she was sure she was probably heating up the whole house right now just with her butt.

“You can go to bed now,” Jon eventually said.

Dee did not turn round to answer him back, though she wanted to. She was not sure when the last time she had been sent to bed was, it was definitely not in the past twenty years though.

“Goodnight,” Jon said and gave her ass a firm slap which made her yelp as she passed him.

She found she was very willing to take the journey to her bedroom and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Dee inhaled sharply when she woke in the morning and her hand shot to her backside. She let out a gasp when she saw her black and blue bottom.

“But I was fucking dreaming!” she yelled, jumping to her feet and crying out when she remembered her capability to do that had been diminished by the beating she had clearly taken on her ass.

The mirror reflected the bruises and she couldn’t deny the evidence she was seeing with her own eyes. She very carefully pulled on her pyjama bottoms so she was completely covered up and went downstairs to brew herself a mug of coffee, surely her senses would come back after some caffeine. For some reason, rather than searching out the coffee machine, her eyes immediately went to the Christmas pudding she had marinating in the corner.

“Stir up sunday,” she muttered to herself when she looked at her.

She shook her head, there was no way she had really been visited by Jon Moxley. Especially when she lived in a quiet village in a sleepy part of England. Her rational mind told her she should be mortified that she had woken up in such a state and that this had happened to her, but she wasn’t. Perhaps wishes really did come true... she was now thinking about what she could wish for next year...


	2. Public Right of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had intended Stir Up Sunday to be a one shot but the 'otherworldly' theme is a lot of fun to play with and I enjoy being able to write stories in settings that I'm familiar with, so here we are. I hope you enjoy it. I love seeing my silly stories get kudos and receive the odd comment. Please keep them coming :)

Dee was taking her neighbours dog, Sam, for a walk. She considered herself a surrogate parent to Sam, she had always wanted a dog, but it seemed unfair to get one when she sometimes worked such long hours. The arrangement worked well for both Dee and her neighbour, Phyllis, who was glad to let Sam have a second walk every evening. Dee did her usual route, around the fields accessed by a kissing gate at the back of the row of cottages she lived in. Not for the first time she noticed the bright light emitting through an opening in a thicket of trees, it came from a house she knew was occupied by a person who had a reputation for not being very friendly. There was a public path that ran through the garden of the property, however nobody used it. The man had made it incredibly hard to access, his arboretum had been allowed to grow dense and wild around it, completely concealing the path. But that didn’t stop Sam sniffing around the knot of trees. 

“Sam!” Dee called him back to her sharply. He was usually an obedient dog but ever since that light had appeared a few nights ago he was becoming increasingly difficult to call back. 

Dee sighed to herself before hollering again. Two shouts should be enough, Sam had been given more than enough time to quell his curiosity, but he showed no sign that he had even heard Dee. Dee swore to herself and reluctantly realised that she was going to have to go and fetch him. She pulled the emergency rope lead from a deep pocket in her coat and went in pursuit of him. As she approached closer she called his name again, this time Sam showed recognition, turning to look at her, but then he continued onward, deeper into the woods. Dees heart stuttered, she didn’t really know just how unfriendly the man who lived there was, but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He clearly didn’t like anybody stepping even a foot on his property, despite the publics right to walk right through his garden. Though surely he would appreciate a dog being allowed to roam his property even less. There was nothing she could do other than cross the boundary marked by nothing more than trees and shrubs between the farmers fields and his garden. 

Having foolishly not brought her phone with her she had very little light to guide her, it wasn’t quite dark yet, but it was dusky. She looked to the single light looming from his house, hard to place, but it had to be coming from his house. After scrambling through the thick shrubs and avoiding the scrape of low hanging branches it occurred to her that she deep in the woods and that she had now well and truly lost sight of Sam. This was ridiculous, she hadn’t wandered that far from the fields. Feeling desperate, she yelled for Sam again. It came out like a shriek, but she was too worried about losing Sam to be concerned that the man who owned the house would hear her. When she didn’t hear rustling which would indicate that Sam was returning to her she broke into a run. 

“Sam! Sam!” she yelled, blindly running until she tripped, falling hard onto her front. 

She was quick enough to shield her fall with her hands and forearms, but it still winded her. She closed her eyes involuntarily, her body forcing her to stop and catch her breath. When she opened her eyes she saw that the light was now much bigger and brighter, in fact almost blinding. She slowly heaved herself up, one arm protecting her eyes from the glow, then she was fiercely pulled up by the hood of her coat. 

“Get off me!” She shouted, knowing it was a human, knowing it was that man. 

“Are you looking for your dog?” a gruff voice said, a voice that Dee instantly recognised. 

“Fuck! This again?” Dee snapped. 

Jon Moxley raised his eyebrows at her. 

“I’d watch your tone if I were you.” 

Dee hastily brushed herself down. 

“Thanks Sam,” she glowered at the dog who looked back at her happily, his eyes wide, tongue out and tail wagging. 

“Don’t blame the dog,” Jon said, giving Sam's side a firm pat. 

“Well, I didn’t wish for you this time so I will blame Sam.” 

Jon chuckled. 

“I think it’s you that’s cursed, not him. Would you like to come inside and get yourself cleaned up?” 

“This is your house?!” Dee exclaimed, incredulous. “That explains last Christmas...” 

Dee let her words wander away when Jon looked at her blankly, then turned away, Sam following close on his heels. 

“Right,” Dee said quietly to herself. 

Of course, he didn’t live here. Like last time, this was some other realm or dimension. One that existed side by side with the ordinary world that she lived in. She’d thought about the why and how after last time, wondering if she had some kind of magical powers. But eventually she chalked it all up to having an overactive imagination, with the passing of time even the bruises he had left on her backside could be explained away in the same way. People could will all kinds of bizarre things to happen if they wanted them bad enough. 

She followed Jon up to the door of ‘his’ cottage. It was small and looked old, the roof dipped in the middle and the walls were thick. The white rendering made it shine brightly and look immaculately clean. The house itself had been the source of the light. She laughed softly to herself, she had never noticed this cottage before and was certain she had never seen it in an aerial photo or old map of the village. As a bit of an amateur historian she would know if the place was real. But she couldn’t deny it’s physical existence when she put her hand on the cool walls, just as she couldn’t when she’d felt Jon’s firm thighs beneath her before or his hard, disciplining hand... Jon had left the front door of the cottage ajar for her and she closed it softly behind her as she entered. She welcomed the warm embrace of the cottage. The evening outside was cool and crisp, despite the fact is was late July in England. 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” Jon said. 

He was crouching in front of a wood burner in a small sitting room, poking the flames. Sam had already made himself comfortable on a couch. A fire in July... the weather didn’t quite warrant it, yet it felt right and not at all uncomfortable. 

“It’s just my coat that got dirty,” Dee said as she shrugged it off. There were hooks by the front door, perfectly placed for her coat. 

“And your knees,” Jon said, looking pointedly at them. 

Dee grimaced when she looked down at the grass stains, if anybody who didn’t know what had happened saw her, they would think... Jon smirked, clearly thinking the same thing. Dee rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, Mrs. Sassy,” he coaxed. 

Dee stayed firmly rooted to her spot. 

“No way, last time you left bruises. I had thought they were a figment of my imagination, but now I know they weren’t. You’re a beast.” 

“I only gave you exactly what you wanted. Come over here, don’t make me come and get you.” 

Jons voice lowered in warning and Dee’s feet started moving. 

“That’s the right decision,” he praised. 

She stopped in front of him by the fire, awaiting instruction. 

“You know what to do,” he said. 

She did, she bent down to remove her walking boots, then neatly lined them up beside the roaring fire. She then set about taking off her well worn pair of jeans and folded them up, placing them by her boots. 

“There,” she said, straightening up in front of him, “happy?” 

“I think an attitude adjustment might be needed,” Jon said, reaching around her to pat her rump. “But yes, I am happy, very happy.” 

Dees face flushed a deep scarlet as his hungry eyes appraised her. He ran the backs of his fingers down the smooth skin of her thigh, making her shudder. 

“I still don’t know why I’m here,” Dee said, recovering herself. 

“I heard you thinking about me when you looked beyond those trees, wondering what kind of a man lived in this house. Thinking about what he might do if you were brave enough to walk through his garden. He’d grab your arm like this-” 

He took a sudden, hard grip of her upper arm then pulled on it, forcing her to follow him. 

“-when he discovered you, daring to trespass his property. Fuck public right of way, this was his house and had been in his family for centuries. Why should he share it with anyone? Least of all a nosy little girl.” 

He took her, stumbling through the front door again and around the side of the cottage. A low stone wall enclosed a patio and Jon pushed her to it, he pressed on her back and she had no choice but to bend over it. 

“He sure as hell intended to scare you off and make sure you never dared come back. But not before he had his fun.” 

“Jon!” Dee pleaded, interrupting the familiar story that she had, on occasion, played through in her head. She knew where it ended and she threw back a hand to cover her cringing bottom while Jon removed his wide brown belt. One that she’d noticed him wearing almost as soon as she’d set eyes on him tonight but something she refused to let herself dwell on. 

“Please! I’ve never tried this before, I’m not ready- Ow!” 

Dee was cut off by Jon deftly gripping her hand and pinning it to her back, followed by the swift crack of his belt. More strokes came, with barely a pause in between them for Dee to regain a semblance of control over herself. 

“Jon! This is hell! It hurts!” she wailed. 

“This is what trespassers get,” he replied. 

“I wasn’t trespassing! It’s a fucking public right of way!” 

“Who cares?” Jon nonchalantly replied, continuing the strapping. 

Dee had never been leathered in her life. She had received a few playful strokes of a belt before, but nothing like this. This quite literally felt like her whole arse was being set on fire. There was no way in which she could quietly endure the pain then allow herself a few dignified sniffles when it got too much. This made her scream, yell and curse Jon. When he finally stopped she felt like she had been pushed to the very edge of her hard limits, but she knew he wasn’t done yet when he pulled her knickers down. 

“Jon!” she protested, though any complaints died in her mouth when she felt Jon boldly cup her sex. 

“That’s- this is-,” Dee stumbled over her words, “different to last time.” 

He traced his thumb over the slit that parted her lips. 

“Jesus,” she swore, when she felt his thumb glide over her easily. 

“You screamed bloody murder, but I think this is evidence that you like it.” 

He traced his thumb to where his fingers still cupped then went in search of her clit beneath the hood of her folds, he trapped the swollen numb between his thumb and forefinger, then squeezed, hard. Jon continued the story. 

“I think what happens next in the story is that the man is surprised by just how fucking rock hard whipping your tight little ass made him. But he’s even more surprised by how wet he finds you are when he decides he’s going to have his way with you.” 

Dee couldn’t resist groping blindly behind her to discover the truth of what he was saying. Yes... even through the constraining denim of his jeans she could feel how hard he was. 

“Naughty,” Jon reprimanded, but didn’t stop her rubbing him. 

“Let me show you how sorry I am for trespassing on your property. Please,” Dee said, an idea occurring to her. Vividly she saw there was one thing she really wanted to do. 

“You want to show penitence?” Jon teased her, “alright.” He agreed and released her, removing his hand from her back which in some way or another had been keeping her firmly bent over the unforgiving stone wall the whole time. 

Dee pulled her knickers up, not because she was feeling shy but to assist with walking. 

“Take them off and give them to me,” Jon ordered. 

Dee balled them up and put them into his hand, she noticed him slip them into her coat pocket when he followed her back inside the cottage. She went to the sitting room and knelt in front of the fire with her back to it, she quite forgot that Sam was there, snoozing on the fire. 

“What’s this?” Jon asked as he approached. 

“Just come here,” she said. 

When he stopped in front of her, her hands went straight to the fly of his jeans. He was at the perfect height to do what she wanted. She knocked the belt he still held looped in his hand at his side as she eagerly leaned forward to pull out his cock. She traced her hands down the taught lines of his stomach before she tugged his jeans down enough to fully expose him. This might be the only time she ever got to do this so she wasn’t going to waste a moment. 

“Beautiful,” she whispered against his skin as she pressed her lips to his balls, beneath his cock. Dark blonde curls surrounded his pubis, but she didn’t mind, even that was perfect. Jon answered her worship with a low, smug laugh. 

Dee enclosed her hand slowly around his cock, allowing herself to really enjoy how smooth and warm his skin felt in her hand. She didn’t think about what she did next, she just felt, tasted and listened. Him inside her mouth was all encompassing and in those moments she entirely forgot that anytime soon she’d probably wake up in her bed, like she had last time and that all she’d have would be memories that left her uncertain as to what was real and what was fantasy. When he came inside her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her, he got down on his knees too in front of her. 

“Hold on to me” he said, his cheeks flushing attractively and his voice sounding hoarse. 

Dee gripped his strong shoulders and allowed his strength to support as he found her clit again. He pinched, harder than he did before, then plunged his fingers inside her, first one, then a second, then finally a third. She came embarrassingly quickly on his fingers, she had never been very good at holding it, once she was ready, she was ready. But she was multi-orgasmic, so if he was willing to go for a second round... but the choice was never given to her. 

“It’s time to go,” he whispered into her ear and gently eased himself from her grip. 

“Okay,” Dee sighed. Quickly experiencing the come down, she looked around her, at Sam curled up and asleep on the couch, her neatly stacked boots and jeans by the fire, then down at the stickiness between her thighs. 

“Is there a bathroom?” 

“No, but I will put you back on the right path quickly, I promise.” 

Jon offered her his hand so she could pull herself up and wordlessly she set about gathering her belongings. 

“Do you know where my knickers are?” she asked Jon. 

He shrugged, but Dee found that she simply didn’t care that she would have to go commando, she guessed they had been discarded outside and she didn’t like the idea of putting on knickers that had probably been blowing around on dirty cobbles for some time and were in all likelihood now trapped in a hedge. 

“Sam,” she called to Phyllis’ dog once she was ready. 

He stretched leisurely and didn’t seem keen to follow her. 

“You and me too boy,” Dee said, ruffling his soft head. 

But when both Jon and Dee made for the front door of the cottage, Sam soon followed. Jon led them to the opening in the trees where Dee had fallen. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders from behind and guided her feet to the track that one of her boots had made when she’d tripped to the earth. 

“Close your eyes and turn in a circle on the spot, clockwise,” Jon instructed. 

“What?” Dee automatically snapped back at him and tried to turn to face him, but Jon roughly took hold of her shoulders again, jerking her to face forward. 

“Just trust me.” 

“How can I? I never know when you’re going to appear.” 

“You do. I’m always here when you need me.” 

Dee frowned, she wasn’t sure she needed her kinks gratified that badly by a man who whether physical or not, was at best somebody who could only exist when her mind conjured him up, but she didn’t verbalise that. Though it made her feel pathetic, even to admit it to herself, she’d rather this than nothing. 

“What about Sam?” she asked, thinking of her responsibility to get Sam safely home in the real world. This was turning into an unusually long walk and she didn’t want Phyllis to worry. 

“He knows what to do, he’s smarter than you.” 

Dee didn’t argue, he was, it was him who found Jon after all. 

“Are you ready?” Jon asked. 

“No,” Dee said, if Sam was smart he could find his way home and why would she ever want this to end? Reality be damned. 

But Jon forcibly spun her and Dee found she was out of control, spinning, seeing nothing but a fast blur of green. When she finally stopped spinning she was breathless, but not dizzy. It took her a moment to regain her bearings, she was on the other side of the field from where she had seen the light of the house. She looked towards where the light seemed to be coming from earlier, but she couldn’t quite place the gap in which it had emanated from. Then she saw Sam bounding towards her, as if he had appeared from nowhere. 

“Hey,” she said to him, “let’s keep this between us, okay? I don’t want anyone thinking I’m crazier than they already think I am.” 

Sam panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Dee nodded at him, he understood. At this point they were close to home and Sam led the way. Dee knocked at her neighbours door and had an apology ready when she answered. 

“Sorry we’re late, I just fancied a longer walk.” 

Her elderly neighbour smiled in a puzzled way. 

“You’re no later than normal, you must walk faster than you think.” 

“Of course,” Dee said, more to herself than in answer to Phyllis. 

She absentmindedly put her hand in her pocket to retrieve the emergency lead and her fingers immediately came into contact with the soft lace trim of her knickers, her face must have changed because her neighbour asked if she was okay. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just have the lead wrapped up with poo bags.” 

Phyllis chuckled. Dee prayed that if Phyllis could see her blush she just thought it was one of high spirits. 

“There,” Dee finally released it from her knickers and held it out to Phyllis. 

Dee brushed her hands over her knees afterwards, thinking that if her knickers were in her pocket, then she surely had dirty knees, but nothing came off on her hands to suggest that. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Phyllis asked. 

“Yes. Tired,” Dee offered. 

“Have an early night then and make sure you take care of yourself.” 

“I will.” 

Phyllis made her thanks and goodbyes then Dee went back to her own cottage. There was only one way to test if anything that had just happened was ‘real’. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, not caring about muddy traces her boots would leave in the house or that she hadn’t hung up her coat. She bared her ass so she could see it in the full length mirror. The damage was not as bad as it had been last time, but there were marks... She traced the rectangular mottled marks which framed both of her cheeks, even a non-spanko would guess they had been left by a belt. She squeezed a cheek, wanting to feel some of that fierce heat and sting again. It was there a little, deep in the tissue. She smiled with satisfaction, then she put her hand between her thighs, she was still warm and wet. She also noticed that her makeup was faded and smeared, but no worse than it usually was when she’d been wearing it all day without touch ups. After staring at her ass for some time she sighed heavily, she knew that once again, she was in for weeks on end of researching the paranormal, time travel, mystics and what not before she could accept any of what had happened for what it was. A kinky fantasy lived out in the most awesome of ways.


End file.
